The 8th Princess
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: 7 princesses, such an odd number. What if there were 8 princesses? Katsuna, is a well needed key to opening the door to kingdom hearts. But when she finds herself chasing the one she loves and getting captured, what will her love do in the end? -Riku X OC
1. Loneliness

Note: I do not own any Kingdom hearts characters, plots, etc. This is only a made up story and a fanfiction. I do not own any thing belonging to the creators of Kingdom hearts.

Chapter 1: Loneliness

I sat in the dark green grassy field underneath the pitch black sky. No light shun through the area. The darkness had swallowed up this area and only my castle was left untouched. However, even it was dark…this place had no sunshine, no light…just loneliness and darkness. I felt my bare feet touch the smooth grass, allowing it to get in between my toes. Nothing could make me feel better…nothing at all.

Sadly nothing was the only thing I had. Sure, this castle was mine but there was not one living soul to share it with. My life here, in this place, was nothing. I was nothing, a nobody…The darkness was me…And no one likes darkness. So if people are scared of darkness, they are scared of me. Nothing…was surprisingly the only company I had.

I had always wondered what the sunshine had looked like…what the warm breeze felt like. Books were the closet thing I had to a sun. But here in this god damn forsaken place, darkness was the only thing I have. It would be the only thing I'll ever have. Perhaps I should welcome it…Welcome the darkness, embrace it…But my mother had told me differently. She had always seemed of a way to explain the good things in me…

She used to tell me about far off lands that co-existed with each other at one point. Lands that were filled with people, filled with light, sunshine…and also darkness. No matter the person, darkness lurks within every heart. She used to tell me that the only thing we can do was separate ourselves from our own darkness. Than we could be the children of light. But she said it was harder to do than it seemed and many had fallen victim to the darkness. Some, lost their hearts to the darkness. Those who had embraced darkness allowed it to swallow up their hearts. Allowing it to change them forever. She had told me that I should not even think about embracing the darkness. Even if we lived in the darkest place of the world…darkness is not us. We are still children of light.

I used to ask her why we lived in such a terrible place. She had told me that we were guardians of such a treasure…such a dangerous, yet beautiful thing…If someone was to get their hands on it, they would have to get their hands on us. We were the only ones who could open up the door to darkness…We were called princesses of darkness.

I had always wondered why…why! I did not wish to be this key to such a terrible door. I did not want to be used for such a terrible thing. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be me but all I would ever been see as was a key. Some stupid key to some stupid door of darkness. Well I don't care about it. I want to venture out, meet people…

I felt tears come down my face as I began to think about my mother some more. She had said that she would never leave me but that was a lie. Here I am, alone…because of her. She had left me one night. The night of the great earthquake as I called it.

I slowly closed my eyes and began to remember that terrible night, those things I wished I had said…I wished I had gone after her.

_I opened my eyes as I felt the terrible tremor hit the castle. I jumped out of my bed and looked around. I sat up and walked outside of my room._

"_Mama! Mama!" I screamed as I tried to hear some sort of sign of my mother's voice. _

_ I heard the front door to the castle open and I immediately ran down the large marble stairs covered in a red carpet. The stairs I ran down were going to the right and led to a stairwell that went towards the front door. I ran as fast as I could in my bare feet, trying my hardest not to trip on the cold staircase. I grabbed a hold of the golden railings surrounding the stairwells. _

_ I followed the stairs and slowly curved to the right, now going down the stairs to the front door. I stopped as I saw the large black wooden door wide open while the either was shut tight. The door swayed back and forward just a little. I felt my eyes widen and quickly began to run down the stairs towards the front door. _

_ Mama had always told me that we should never go past the castle gates…I knew she wouldn't go past those gates unless for a greater purpose. Yet, I had a sinking feeling that she wasn't coming back. I could feel my breath get heavier and it felt like the room was getting longer. _

_ I held back my tears and made it to the front door. I immediately looked out of the door and saw the gates opened wide. The tears streamed down my face. _

"_Mama!" I yelled as no answer came back. _

_ The tremors became worse and I feel to my bottom. I stared out of the door and saw this blast of white light. It grew larger and larger and I watched as the light had pushed the gates shut. I grabbed the door allowing the light to come into the castle. I felt my hair push back and my eyes widened at the brightness. Suddenly the light had pushed me back and I fell to the ground, far away from the door. _

_ I heard the door slam shut and my head connected to the ground. My eyes shut and that was the last time I would have ever saw my mother. _

A couple tears came down my cheeks as I thought of this memory. She was the only person here besides me and now I am all alone, in this pitch black nothingness. She had left me all alone, ditched me…She must have found a way to leave this place…I couldn't believe that she left me to fend off for myself…

I stood up and brushed off all the dirt off of my long white pajamas. It was like a dress but only made for sleeping. It was short sleeved and was a v-neck dress. It ended at my knees. I walked away from the field I was in and looked back down at the gates of this castle. I almost cried as I thought of my mother leaving me through those gates. I ignored that thought and immediately went through the front doors of the castle. I shut them and walked up to my bedroom.

I noticed the white marble columns holding up the second floor. The stairwell aiming at the front door separated to the left and right. Beautiful chandeliers lit up the entire area, the only source of light in this world. There were rooms down here and rooms upstairs. Rooms leading to empty guest rooms and rooms leading to my favorite places like the library or the flower room…Though no matter how many rooms…I was still here alone.

I walked up the stairs and turned to the right. I walked down the hallway of the second floor, feeling the sleep come upon my dried eyes. I opened the dark black door that was at the end of the hallway. It was my bedroom.

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I hit the light switch on my right hand side and turned off all the lights outside of my room. I sighed as I turned around to look at my bedroom. To the right was my large walk in closet, and a desk tucked into the left corner. On the desk was one of my favorite books ever, the _Darkness's twin. _I slowly walked over to the book and lightly slide my fingers over the red cover of the book.

I turned away from the book and starred at my bed. It had a black headboard and footboard. The covers were a dark red as well as the big fluffy pillows. On the bed was a little stuffed animal that my mother had made me when I was little. It was a brown teddy bear that had a red heart in its hands. I smiled and laid down onto my bed. I looked at the blue walls and the plain white ceiling. I turned my attention to the left and saw a brown door that led to my bathroom. Beside the door was a small bookshelf. There were only about 4 or 5 books on the 3 shelved thing, most of the books were in the library anyways. These were just my favorite ones. Beside the bookshelf was a table that had a small brown chest. It held my necklace that my mother told me I had to keep with me everywhere I went.

2 windows were kept close to my bed, however they were closed with red curtains. I hate having to look into the darkness, I would rather see anything else than that pitch black sky.

I got underneath my warm red covers and curled up into a ball. My legs reached my chest. In my arms, I held tightly the brown teddy bear. I felt the sleep coming to take me like a thief in the night. When it had finally captured me, I submitted to its will. Trying to hold on to the light while my subconscious slipped away.


	2. People?

Chapter 2: People?

I felt my eyes open up, hoping for something to actually change for once. 16 years I have been locked up in this place. Not once have I been given a chance to be someone, not given any sort of acknowledgment. Though, how could I? I am not known to anyone. I am still a nobody princess.

I lifted my body up and slowly got out of bed. I lugged around the room getting clothes that I should wear today. It's not like I'm going to impress anyone…Just me to impress. I put my clothes on my bed and walked into my bathroom.

Straight ahead was a glass shower and beside it, to the right was a white Jacuzzi bathtub. To the right of me was a large mirror that had a golden rim around it. Underneath the mirror was a white sink that had silver taps. Light brown cupboards were underneath the sink, filled with towels and necessities for a woman.

To the right was a white toilet and a silver medicine cupboard. I sighed as I grabbed a towel and got ready to take a shower.

(time passed)

I starred at myself in the mirror. My long wavy whitish silver hair was let loose. I had a bang that covered my left eye. I stared into my light green eyes as they showed the sadness I was in. I looked down at myself, making sure that I looked okay. I wore a black dress that went down my chest like a rounded box. It ended before it hit my breasts. Underneath it was a white dress that went above the black dress and was only inches away from my neck. It had a black string that held it closer to my body. The sleeves of the dress were poufy at the beginning, not showing how skinny my arms actually were. Just before my elbows, the sleeves tightened up to my arm and were held down by strings. A bit after my elbows the black dress had ended and the white dresses sleeves had come out. The white sleeve was ruffled and ended just before my wrists. The dress was tight against my torso after the breasts. The black dress split down the middle to show the white dress. Above the white dress, at the top of the split, was spider web looking strings. The white dress puffed out a little, but was still close to my slim body, and ended just a bit above my knees. The black parts of the dress puffed out more than the white dress and ended at different lengths. Most of the black dress ended at my ankles, however the dress did not cover my legs. On my legs were black stockings that were tight against my small legs. I wore high heel boots that ended a bit before the knee.

I smiled to myself a little. This was my favorite dress, even though no one could see it…I was still happy to wear it. However, one thing was missing. I walked into my bedroom and opened up the brown chest. There I saw a beautiful blue heart pendant that had a little golden crown in the middle of where the two heart lines connected at the top. It was on a silver chained necklace. I picked up the necklace a put it on. Now I was complete.

I walked out of my room, turning on the light to the castle. I walked down the stairs and turned to the left, entering the room to the library. I looked around the 4 shelved bookcases that stood everywhere. To the left of the room was a small table to read. Honestly, I would probably most of my eternity here in the library.

I began to read the spins of the books, wondering which of these thousands of books I should read. I don't even know how the hell we got so many books…I mean it's impossible to want these many books, no matter if you were immortal, you wouldn't be able to finish all of these books. I picked out a book and went out of the room.

Just as I walked out of the library I began to hear something on the door. It sounded like scratching…My heart sank. I immediately dropped the book and ran to the room across the hall. I immediately opened the top drawer of a dresser that was up against a wall. I grabbed the sword that was in the top drawer. I grabbed the black sheathed sword and ran to the door. I hit my back against one of the doors.

I remember having to do this before. Sometimes those monsters that my mother had warned me about have gotten to the door. Those…Heartless. They come every now and then. However they have been coming more frequently recently… I don't know why.

I unsheathed the sword and dropped the case on the ground. I stared at the sword my mother had given to me. The silver blade was well polished, well kept. It was a thick blade and was only about a meter or so long. The handle, however, was brown an had silver lines that were curving around the handle. At the tip of the handle was a rounded silver piece.

I held the sword up high, ready to fight any of the heartless that would come through that door. I slowly opened my door and watched as 3 heartless came through the door. I simply swung my sword and killed them all in just a couple of swings. I watched as the darkness particles that was left of the heartless disappeared.

I went to the door and was about to shut it until I saw something I have never seen before. There…at my…gate was a person…I gripped my swords handle and slowly walked out of my castle. When I got to the castle I saw that there were two people there. A mouse looking thing and… a boy. I looked around and saw that the heartless were coming towards their unconscious bodies. I opened the gate quickly and grabbed the mouse and picked him up. I put him on my shoulder and grabbed the boys hand. I slowly dragged him into the gate trying not to fall over from the heaviness of him.

When I got him inside I quickly shut the gate. I knew that they Heartless still had a little while to get to the castle gates. Just enough time to get these two inside. I left the boy there and ran the mouse up the stairs, running to the left. I opened up the guest room and lightly dropped the mouse onto the bed, leaving my sword beside his bed. I ran down the stairs, went outside and stared at the boy.

"…Now…how the hell do I move you…" I muttered to myself as I began to try different ways to make this easier on myself and him.

(time passed)

When was able to finally pick him up and basically crush my back I put the blankets onto him and the mouse. I would tend to them later. I ran down the stairs, running out of breath. I went to the gate and saw that the heartless were right near the gates…I took in a big gust of air and breathed it out.

"…Light is my guide, darkness is my temptation. As two into one, protect this place from harm!" I yelled as I lifted both of my hands.

I pushed my hands forward and watched as a white and black barrier came up around the castle. I breathed heavily as I slowly walked back into my castle…That spell had always put a strain on me. It was harder to cast especially on such a large area.

I shut the front door and felt to the ground…I couldn't believe it…People…in my house. Others…I never thought that I would ever meet another living soul on this god forsaken world. But maybe my wishes have been granted. Has my loneliness ended?

When I caught my breath, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. The room was large but only for the large dining table. It was seated for 15 people which is crazy since I am the only one living here…To the right of my was stainless steel appliances surrounded by black cupboards and counters. I went to the silver sink and grabbed a silver pot from the cupboard above it. I filled the pot with cold water and did the same to another pot. I grabbed two cloths that were on the counter top and put one in each. I carried the heavy pots up the stairs and dropped one when I got to the first guest room.

I entered the guest room and put the pot of water beside the bed. I lightly picked up the mouse and stared at him for a bit. He had big round black ears and a white face. He had a black nose and a cute little tail. He wore a black cloak and black shoes. To relieve him of any hotness I removed the cloak and saw that he was wearing a red and black shirt that was unzipped. He wore red Capri's that had yellow pockets. I tucked him underneath the blankets and put the cloak on a chair that was close to the bed. I sat down on the bed, trying not to wake him up. I grabbed the wet cloth from the pot and squeezed out any access water. I put the cloth on his head and grabbed my sword. I left him to rest.

I lightly shut the door, making sure that I wasn't going to make a loud noise. I tended to be a cluts sometimes…ok well most of the time…but I couldn't help it. I tried my hardest not to be but I always ended up messing it up anyways. But hopefully I won't now. Especially with guests here.

I leaned the sword against the wall and picked up the next pot. I went to the second guest room. I went to the boy and put the pot down beside him. I looked at him and blushed a little. He had ruffled silver hair that went down a little past his neck. Around his eyes he had a black blindfold. He wore a cloak but I dare not take it off of him. I mean with the mouse well it is a mouse but this guy is a well…a guy!

However I did take off his blindfold and put it on the desk next to the bed. I put the wet cloth on his head and left the room quietly. I grabbed my sword and began to clean up the mess that I had made.


	3. The Keys Fate

Chapter 3: The Key's Fate

I walked down the stairs in my favorite dress again. It has been 3 days since those guests have arrived and unfortunately they are still unconscious. Which sucks, I kind of want to meet them…I wonder so many things. Like who they are and where they come from. Why they were at the front gates of my castle?

I walked down on to the main floor and opened the door to my kitchen. There I saw the mouse guy standing on my counters. I yelped and he fell off in surprise. He fell down onto the ground. I rushed over to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I was just surprised you were up." I told him as he looked at me

"…A-are you the one that helped me and Riku?" He asked as I gave him a confused look.

"Riku? Oh the boy. Yes…I did help you two."

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Oh your welcome. A-Are you hungry?"

"…K-Kind of."

"Here, let me make you something."

I lightly picked him up and put him on top of the kitchen counters. I opened up cupboards and began to wonder…Does he just want a block of cheese?

"I'm Mickey Mouse…And you are?" He asked as I turned to him.

"M-Me?" I shockingly said

"Yes?"

"M-My name is…K-Katsuna."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, Mickey."

"So tell me Katsura, what is this place?"

"This place…Well, this is my castle."

"Where is everyone else?"

I lightly put down a bag of bread as he said that. My head dropped and I could feel the tears begin to swell up into my eyes. I don't like thinking about the loneliness…but I guess I will always be in darkness. Soon these guests will be gone as well…

"I'm the only one here." I told him as he gave me a shocking look.

"Why?" he asked

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"So why are you here than?"

"I have to be. I am the guardian of this dark place…I've been told that I am the only one who can guard this place. Since I am the last one of my kind. Last one of royalty blood. I guess there used to be around 10 others here. Though it may not seem like much, here 10 is the largest number ever. I was born here while the others were chosen from other worlds. The others began to leave one by one…Some couldn't take the darkness anymore and they didn't have to protect the place now that I was born.

Since I was born into this dark place I was more suitable to guard it. I had more power of this place than a foreigner did. It's stupid really…I want to leave. I just don't know how."

"I see…I am so sorry to hear that Katsuna. So you have no idea what world this is?"

"No I do…"

I opened turned to him with a sandwich on a white plate in my hand. He took the plate and thanked me. I opened my mouth to tell him where we were when suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the castle.

"Mickey! Mickey, where are you?" The voice said as Mickey jumped off the counter top with the plate of food still in his hands.

I followed him out through the door and saw that the boy, Riku was looking through doors across the hall. He was up and looked to be fine. I watched curiously as Mickey ran to him, leaving the plate on the dresser to the right.

I saw Riku pick him up and hug him. They must be close friends…Friends…I heard about those in my books. Friendship was one of the hardest bonds to sever. You can never forget about one friend, no matter where they are or where you are…Your heart will always remember them and if you need to find them…Your heart will guide you.

Riku saw me and Mickey jumped off of Riku. Mickey grabbed his hand and brought him over to me. I lightly blushed as Riku stared at me.

"Katsuna, this is Riku. Riku, this is the princess that saved us." Mickey said as Riku nodded.

"Thank you, Katsuna was it?" He said as I felt something creep upon my face.

"Y-yes. Oh um if you are hungry I can make you something." I told him, not really thinking about what to say

"U-Uh yeah, if you don't mind."

"No problem um the kitchen is right here." I said as I moved out of the way for him. "I'll get everything ready. I'm just going to go get those pots."

"Thank you."

"N-No…problem."

I walked away and quickly went up the stairs. I opened the guest room and waited in there for a second. I couldn't believe it…in one year…I haven't felt a…smile…I was so happy just to be able to converse with someone. Just to see another living breathing human being again…

I smiled as I picked up the pot and went out of the room. I went into the other room and saw that Riku had grabbed the other pot.

"O-Oh um…you didn't have to help." I said as he nodded.

"I thought you could use some help." He said as I smiled again, I'm liking this smiling thing.

"Thank you, Riku."

"No problem."

We walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. There I saw Mickey eating his sandwich at the dining table. I put the pot on the countertop and told Riku to do the same. Then I quickly made him a sandwich and put it on the dining table where he was sitting at.

"So Katsuna…Where are we?" Riku asked as I breathed in.

"…Well…uh…Welcome to Kingdom Hearts." I said as they both looked at me shockingly.

"The darkest, stupidest world you will ever be in." I muttered to myself.

"We are in Kingdom Hearts? We are past the door of darkness?" Riku asked

"Well…Yes. There is a castle here. I like to call it Oblivion but my mother liked to call it Haven of Light. I see that by your shocked faces that you have heard of Kingdom Hearts, yes?"

"Well of course." Riku said as I nodded

"Kingdom Hearts is a wanted…thing. The darkness within it is said to boost the power and make anyone almost impossible to beat. Personally I can't imagine why anyone would want to be here. It is plain stupid."

"How long have you been in this…Oblivion?"

"All my life…which reminds me I have questions I want to ask you."

"And we have questions we want to ask you." Mickey stated as I nodded

"Alright, I'll answer any questions you have, just as long as you allow me to ask you after." I replied

"Of course…Why are you here?" Riku asked me

"Oh, I'm the guardian of Kingdom Hearts."

"What do you mean by guardian?"

"I protect it. I am the one key to opening Kingdom Hearts. If people were to open the door to darkness, they would need me well to open it physically. See they would need my heart."

"No, you only need 7 hearts of the princesses."

"Yes but we guard the door. The only way to open the door is with our hearts, the 7 princesses make us more vulnerable. With them it is easier to beat us. Unlike the 7 princesses we have been trained to survive, to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to Kingdome Hearts. Such is our fate. We, Keys, cannot leave, as far as I know, and there will always be people who want Kingdom Hearts. So even my fate is already decided…"

"Well than how are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"The door to Darkness was open a year ago." Mickey said as my heart sank.

"W-What!" I yelled as they nodded

"N-no…B-But…my…m-m…" I said as I felt my knees buckle.

Now it had made all the sense in the world. Those tremors…those shakes. My mother leaving…She went to Kingdom Hearts to try to protect me. Is that what that light…was…mother…were you…

No…my mother she had died to protect me and everyone. She was that light, she had made sure no one could use the darkness…I…

I closed my hands on the floor, trying to find something to grab onto. It…M-My mother…she is gone. Forever…I felt the tears stream down my face. My chest pounded, my head hurt…My heart ached…

"Katsuna!" Mickey said as they came over to me.

"…Mother…" I said as they gave me a shocked look.

"Y-Your mother was the…key also?" Mickey asked me

"…Y-yes…I had no idea…I thought she had left me…She was that light. That big bright light…"

"I-I'm so sorry Katsuna." Riku sympathized as I wiped away my tears.

"I-It's ok…I'll be fine. After all that is the fate we are doomed to…" I said

"No Katsuna. Don't think that way. Why, you don't have to live this way at all." Mickey said as I turned to him

"I hope you are right…I don't want to end up that way. I want to be free." I replied as Riku looked away from me.

I had a feeling that he knew what it was like to want to be free. But he achieved it. For he is not the one stuck in this unhappy dark place. I want to be free…I want to be happy.

I was about to stand up but Riku helped me up. I smiled at him, allowing him to know that I was happy for his services.

"I'm sorry…but is it ok if I ask you guys those questions tomorrow?" I asked them as they both nodded.

"You can continue if you have more questions…But I need to go to bed…I am sorry…Please make yourself at home, don't be afraid to take what you want. The guest rooms are all yours." I told them as I left them in the kitchen.

I found my room and fell down on the bed…I couldn't even function with this new information…knowing that my mother had given up her life…and all this time I had thought so badly of her. Thinking that she had abandoned her own daughter for a chance to live…How could I think so badly of you mother? Please…forgive me…


	4. Friends

chapter 4: Friends

I slugged around the room after I got my dress on. I was still very depressed about the information that I had learned about my mother. I couldn't believe the way I thought about her…But I knew she wouldn't want me to feel sorry about everything that has happened. I knew that she would want me to be happy. Which in this castle is pretty much impossible, but hey…I'll try for her.

I smiled when I touched her favorite book as well as mine. I grabbed it and opened up to the first page. Even though the book was not very long, the message it had always used to bring up my spirits. I walked down the stairs and noticed that I was the only one up. That is good, I don't want to cry in front of Mickey and especially not Riku. This book had always got my mother and me crying by the end.

I went into the library quietly and sat down by the desk. I opened the short story and began to read the book, the _Darkness's twin. _

_Once upon a time there was a little boy that was called the Darkness child. He had lived his entire live in sadness. No one had wished to play with him or even be with him. He was a monster in everyone's eyes. Nothing could change the fact that he would always be the Darkness…_

_ No one had understood the boy. He was alone in this world but yet he still knew what was right and what was wrong. Surprisingly, this darkness child was the nicest child anyone could ever meet. Yet no one had given him the time of day. _

_ One day, the darkness child walked to the beach to clear his head. This was the only place that the child had seemed to feel safe. Not at home, not at school. Here…the sun had always welcomed him. When everyone else turned away, the sun did not. It was always there every day. The sunshine rays began to warm up his body as the tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. _

_ He had fallen to his knees, allowing all the pain and sadness to pour out of him. He did not know that this day would change his life forever. _

"_Hello? Why are you crying?" A little voice had said as the child looked up. _

_ There in front of him was a little boy…around his age. The little boy had smiled at the child of darkness…How could he smile to the darkness? What did he see?_

"_Nobody wants to talk to me…or play with me…" the child said. _

"_Well, I'll play with you." The boy said as the child turned to him._

"_Really?"_

"_Of course." _

_ The child smiled and quickly wiped away his tears. He couldn't believe how somebody was talking to him. He never thought that anyone would talk to him. Never. _

"_I'm Yin." The boy said, stretching out a hand for the child to take. _

"…_I-I'm…Yang…" the child said as he took the hand. _

"What are you reading?" A voice asked me

"W-What?" I said as I jumped out of my skin.

I looked around myself to try to find the source of the voice. There I saw Riku, standing to the right of me. I put a hand on my chest and slowly breathed out.

"Oh…Riku, you scared me." I told him as he smiled.

"Sorry about that." He replied to me as I shook my head.

"N-No worries…and I'm reading the _Darkness's twin._" I told him.

"What is it about?" He asked curiously as he sat down across from me "The title sounds a bit depressing."

"It is actually an amazing story. It is about this young darkness child that no one likes and this child of light comes and befriends him. It is really sweet…

My mother had shown me this book when I was a little. Since we have been stuck in this dark place…she always found that this story would bring up my spirits. It sounds stupid but I could always relate to the darkness child. So to see the child of light accept him just gave me the feeling that someday I would be accepted too…"

I felt my heart ache as I began to remember when my mother would always read this story. I stood up trying to make this ache go away…but how could it go away. I would never heal from this. My mother was the greatest person in my life and now…she is somewhere where I am not…

"Katsuna?" Riku asked as I smiled at him.

"So you know a little about me…I think it's my turn to ask the questions." I told him

"O-Ok…"

"Well where do you come from?"

"A world far away from this one. It is called Destiny Islands."  
>"Does it have a sun?"<p>

"W-What?"

"A sun, you know…A big yellowish circle that gives you warmth."

"W-Well yes we have a sun on our island."

"I want to see it!"

"Huh?"

"You've seen this place. 16 years I have lived without a single glance at a sun. I only have books that describe it to me…"  
>"Well maybe one day you will see it."<p>

"Hopefully. So tell me, how did you end up here?"

Riku turned away from me. He looked angry at that question as if though it had stabbed him straight in the heart. Something tells me that he has a very dark past. Maybe he isn't the nice guy I believed him to be. Then again he is friends with Mickey so he has to be.

"…It's complicated." Riku said as I grabbed a large, heavy book and put it on the table.

"W-What are you doing?" Riku asked

"This book is 7,698 pages long." I said as I put my arms on the table, leaning on them. "The plot line hurts your head and you cannot wait for the end. But the thing about books is that they take patience. You have to appreciate ever single word and try to understand every single thing. No matter the characters past you must appreciate that it takes time for the writer to describe in detail what he has to say about the character." I told him

"What is your point?"

"You think that I can't see the pain in your face when I asked you about how you got here? Well let me tell you something Riku. I have time for complicated. If I can read 100 books of complicated shit, I am sure that I can handle anything that you can dish out. However…if you do not wish to talk about it, I understand. Every person has their secrets. I will be here whenever you want to talk about it."

He looked away from my gaze for a little bit. He was thinking about what I had said. I had wished that he understood what I had meant. No matter the past of a person, that cannot make their path. Even if he tells me his past, it would not change my view on him. I would still see him as the nice, caring friend that I saw yesterday.

"7,689 pages…How could you deal?" He asked

"Simple…By enjoying everything." I giggled as I saw a smirk come across his face.

"You might want to sit down for this."

I sat down across the table from him. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I never told anyone about this so…go easy on me." He said as I nodded.

I smiled as he began to tell me everything that has gone on within his life. I was happy that he was beginning to trust me. It is always good to know that you are trusted.

(time passed)

I walked down the stairs heading down towards the kitchen. It has been a month since Riku and Mickey have entered my Oblivion. I am not going to lie, with them around I am beginning to see it like my mother used to describe it as. A Haven of Light.

I have learned a lot about my new guests. Riku has told me everything. How he betrayed his best friends and how he had given in to the darkness. He told me how he believed that there was no going back to who he used to be…But I knew that, that wasn't true. He could change himself and he will. He was telling me about how at the end, he helped his best friend Sora close the Door to Darkness. He confessed that he wished with all of his heart how he wishes he could be there beside them now…But he doesn't know how. He told me that he was here by accident. Mickey and him were traveling using some darkness portal…and he was looking for the darkness. He was trying to gain power in order to bring back his best friend from a deep slumber.

I found it admirable that he would go to the end of the worlds looking, searching for a way to bring his friend back. I wished I could be as self-sacrificing as him…but I couldn't. I was envious of his courage to step into the darkness. Even though there was no light, no path to follow…for his best friend he would go. However, I felt extremely sad for the both of them. Sora was searching for him and Riku was searching for him…

Yet they were not reunited…

And then there was Mickey. Mickey was just as admirable as Riku. He would stick by Riku through thick and thin. They were just as close as Riku was to Sora. Mickey even told me that back where he came from he is known as King Mickey. I found it surprising that, that little mouse was the King. But at the same time I expected him to be someone great.

As I entered the kitchen I immediately began to try to find something to make. Of course, the thing I want to make for everyone had to be on the top shelf. Since I am only about 5 "11…it doesn't make it easy to get it. So I grabbed a chair and put it up against the counter. I stood up on it and began to balance myself to try to get the brown colored box. Of course, it didn't work as well as I had planned it would.

I felt the chair slip underneath my weight. I began to fall to the ground, but at least I had the box in my hands. I closed my eyes, waiting for my back to connect with the floor. Except…nothing had come…

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the ceiling…Well am I on the floor? I turned to my right and there I saw Riku. I felt my cheeks burn up. He had caught me from falling. My eyes widened and my chest pounded.

"Katsuna, are you okay?" His voice asked as I knew that my face burned up even more at the sound of his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes…" I stuttered as he put me down.

"You sure? That looked like it was quite a fall."

"Yeah, thank you for um saving me."

"Of course."

"Oh um do you want breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm going to go talk to Mickey. Be careful okay?"

"Y-Yeah sure. Ah Riku…"

"Yes?"

"I…I made you something…If you don't want it I understand…but I just…thought you might like it."

I gave him a small bracelet looking thing. I had made it with my own hands. It had a silver chain and in the middle was a small pendant that was in the shape of a flower. It was more like a box like flower and in the middle of the flower was a diamond shape that had cool designs in it.

"It…It might seem stupid…But I remember how you were telling me about how the darkness becomes overwhelming sometimes. So I made you something that might bring back some light in you. Maybe when you look at it, you won't feel so lost anymore." I said as he smiled.

"Thank you Katsuna…" He replied as he took the bracelet. "I meant it…Thank you."

He then left the room and gave me a smile. I smiled as I stood there in shock for a bit. My heart still pounded…my face did not cool down…All I could think about was how I was in his arms…Even if it was just for a couple seconds. I was still in his arms…My eyes continued to stay wide…I hate it when my heart won't stop pounding…

I turned to the stove and began to make some breakfast.

(time passed)

I came out of the kitchen and began to hum to myself. Singing a lullaby that my mother had taught me when I was young. I walked up to the guest rooms to see if Mickey had wanted any of the delicious breakfast I had made. I knocked on his door but no response. I knocked again but no response…I turned the doorknob to see that the door was unlocked.

I opened the door and saw nobody. The cloak on his chair was gone and that's when my heart sank. I quickly ran to Riku's room and opened up the unlocked door. Yet again, nobody.

"Riku! Mickey!" I screamed as I ran throughout the house trying desperately to find them.

I ran down into the library, to the washrooms, etc. After ten minutes I had finished searching the entire house. I went outside and saw that the gate was still shut tight…No…

"Riku!' I screamed "Riku!" I continued but no response.

I screamed my heart out, falling down to my knees. Mickey, Riku…the two best friends I could ever have and now…they have left me too…I screamed Riku's name once more, the loudest my voice has ever gone before.

I felt the tears come down my cheeks…why…why…I had even began to…to feel for him. He had left me…here…alone…Why! Why, Riku…Why would you leave…me…

I knew that he had gone using this dark portal…and I knew…he wasn't coming back.


	5. The Way Out

Chapter 5: The way out

I sat down on the grassy field that surrounded my domain. My arms clutched my legs and brought them closer to my chest. This void, this horrible feeling within me would not go away. I was upset…terribly. And it made sense. The only people I have ever met, the only friends I have ever had…gone just like that. I can't get the picture of them out of my head and that is what hurts the most. Knowing that I will never be able to see my friends again…What if they forget about me? What if they don't ever want to see me again?

I think about everything I had said, everything I had felt…Perhaps I have done something wrong…Perhaps this is all my fault. Even though a part of me is upset and torn…and another part of me is filled with anger. If I saw Riku again, it would not be a happy reunion…I would be angry…yelling…upset. I could see it now. Tears coming down my face, learning the truth from him. How he does not wish to be with me at all. Maybe this is how it is supposed to be.

I slowly stood up from the grassy area…I moved to the library and grabbed the _Darkness's twin. _Hoping that this book could make me happy again…Could make me smile…even if just for a second. To feel that same smile that came across my face when Riku and Mickey came.

I opened the book and began to read from where I have left off.

_Yin and Yang were becoming best friends by the minute. No matter what everyone else had said, nothing could tear those two apart. They would always be the brothers that they wished that they have had. Unfortunately, the two boys would have to go through the most hardest thing of their lives. Living without the other. _

_ One day a man had come and taken Yang away from Yin. Yin had chased the man but he was too fast for him. Before Yang could get out of his site, Yin had said something that would be the light in the darkness for the child. _

"_I would go to the ends of the worlds for you my friend. I promise, I will find you. I'll save you!" _

_ Weeks had passed by and Yin had made his own spaceship and began to travel to all of these amazing worlds. Seeing new places and exploring new things. He looked everywhere and would not stop until his best friend had come back to him. _

_ One day Yin had come across a very dark world, a very scary place. He got off of his spaceship and looked down to the black stoned ground. He looked up straight at the darkness. People in other worlds had told him about this place. No one had ventured in, due to the darkness…This was the only world he hasn't searched. _

_ He knew that his best friend was here. In his heart he knew it. This was the place that man had taken him. To rid his world of the darkness child. So he threw him onto a world that was made just for him. _

"_Yang! I'm coming!" Yin yelled as he ran straight through the darkness, not afraid at all. _

_ Yin had looked around the pitch darkness that surrounded him, hoping that he would find his friend soon. But no response had come through the darkness. No matter how hard he screamed, no matter how loud he yelled…Nothing came back. _

"_Yang, my friend! It is me! Do not be afraid! The darkness cannot hurt you! You may be called the darkness child but look deep inside. You know you are light! No matter the darkness, no matter the names! You will always be light! I know that deep inside of everyone there is a little of you inside of them my friend! Darkness cannot exist without light! So you have light! I know it, Yang…I know you are! So please! Do not give into the darkness! I need you my friend!" Yin screamed hoping his friend would come. _

_ Yin fell to his knees in sadness. His heart ached for his best friend. Yet, no matter how hard he had tried his friend gave into the darkness…he did not make it in time…He shut his eyes as the tears came rolling down his cheeks. _

_ He then felt a hand come upon his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he felt the warmth of this light surround him. The world was no longer darkness, it was light. Green grassy fields, bright blue skies…The world had changed. _

_ Yin looked up and saw his best friend Yang. Yang was smiling, tears streamed down his face. _

"_Y-Yang…" Yin said as Yang smiled._

"_If I am Darkness, you are my light. Together, we can show the world that no one should be afraid of the darkness and that both light and darkness have a good side. Together, my friend, we shall be one." Yang said as Yin stood up and hugged his friend. _

"_Together." Yin replied. _

I smiled as I read the end on the last paged. Tears slowly came down my cheeks. I was happy to smile…even for that split second. This book had always found a way to make me smile…even in the darkest of times.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the bookcase in the library. I slide the book back into the bookcase. I knew that I probably won't read this book again…As much as I loved it, right now it only made me happy for a second…I had to wait until I could deal with the fact that they aren't coming back…

As I put the book into the bookshelf I noticed something that I have never seen before…A book I have not read. I lightly grabbed the small brown journal. I walked over to my desk and opened the book. I saw my mother's name written on the first page…This is my mother's diary…

I flipped through the pages, looking at the dates…skimming the writing. Finally, I had gotten to the last page. I saw my name in what looked to be a letter for me.

_Dear Katsuna, _

_ I know my days are counting down. I can feel the evil trying to take Kingdom Hearts. I suspect that when you find my journal…I will already be gone. Remember how you used to tell me about how you wished to leave this place? To see the sun? Well…lately, I have been trying to find a way to let you do so. And I came across something. A portal that you can conjure up using some magic. At the end of this letter I will tell you the spell…so that you may leave this place. I am so sorry for leaving you…I am so sorry for making you stay in here for so long…I hope that one day you can forgive me for all these that you have lived in this place…I hope that when you leave, you will find friends that will treat you with love and care…I truly am sorry…I should not have made you live here. You deserve to live freely…Please do one last thing for me Katsuna…Be careful…_

_ I love you, _

_Mom. _

_P.S. To use the spell, hold your hand up in front of you and speak these words: _Heart filled with light, Mind filled with darkness, take me away.

I dropped the journal onto the table. The journal closed by itself and I immediately ran out of the room. I was leaving…finally I could leave…Mother thank you so much…

I ran up to my room and went into the bathroom. I knew this journey to find Riku would be long and harsh…this is the only thing I hate about being a girl…the hair get s in the way. I breaded my hair and then put it over my left shoulder so that it was in front of me. My left bang still covered my left eye. I made sure that my mother's necklace was around my neck and then I left the bathroom.

I went into my closet and grabbed a black cloak that ended at my ankles. I put the cloak around my body and clamped both sides together at my neck with a metal clip. I than went down the stairs as fast as I could. I grabbed my sword and put the strap that was attached to the sheath around my body. The sword was now stationary on my back.

I walked away from the dresser and went into the kitchen. I grabbed bread buns and put some water into a water container. I put them into a small brown bag and swung that onto my shoulders…I walked out of the kitchen and took a deep breath in.

I can't believe I am actually going to leave…Leave this oblivion. I never thought it was actually possible. But here I am, with the spell on the tip of my tongue…Ready to go and leave this place. Nothing is holding me back… Riku…Mickey…I just want to be with them again. I want to see them…to see his face…

I held my hand up and took a deep breath in.

"Heart filled with light." I breathed out. "Mind filled with darkness…Take me away!" I said as I felt my magic slowly being drained.

Immediately a dark portal, like the one Riku had told me before, appeared in front of me. I was surprised. I didn't think the spell would actually work but it did. I smiled as I let my fingers touch the portal. My fingers entered the dark portal and I could feel the excitement in me build up. I slowly walked into the dark portal and watched as the dark portal closed. That would be the last time I would ever set foot into that castle again.

4


	6. Halloween Town

Chapter 6: Halloween Town

I didn't know when I had closed my eyes. All I could feel was my eyelids shut tightly. Perhaps the darkness portal had scared me after all. I have never liked the darkness…For me to bravely walk into it without no light…for me that is pretty brave. I tried to open my eyes, I truly did…But I was terrified. All the questions I had asked myself…all those unknowns. They are going to be answered.

Every time I tried to think about opening my eyes, my mind would drift off to something else. Riku. Where was he? Would I find him? Did he want to be found? What would I say once I saw him? What will I do if I don't find him? Is this journey worth my time and effort?

I pictured Riku, standing there in front of me. His light blue eyes staring at me, me only. His long silver hair, his dark black cloak…He smiled at me…that smile. I felt tears build up into my eyes as he stood there in front of me surrounded by this white light. He stretched his arm out to me, his hand reaching for mine. That smile appeared again across my face, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran towards him, feeling the tears come off my cheeks due to my speed. My cloaks hood flew off, showing my hair. I didn't know when my heart had began to beat so fast or when my cheeks burnt up. I had no idea when I fell for him, when my heart wanted to be his. I had only read what love is in a book. But to actually experience…the want to be with him, the pain I felt when he was gone…I guess, Riku was worth the trip.

I finally reached Riku. I stretched out my arm and my hand tried to reach his. I watched as my hand went through his, as if he was a ghost. My eyes shot opened and the light disappeared as did Riku. My arm was still stretched out, tears streamed down my face. That smile disappeared as if though it never existed. My arm fell to my side and my knees buckled.

I fell down to the black stoned ground. I looked around with my tear filled eyes…this was the world I was in. Black skies, a shinning moon, winding roads, demented buildings…What is this place? Where did that portal take me?

I looked down to the ground again…Riku, are you here?

"Excuse me…Are you alright?" said a sweet voice.

I looked behind me and saw a women standing there. She had light blue skin with stitches holding her skin together. She wore a mixture of different fabric dress that were all patched together. She had light blue eyes and red lipstick on her small lips. She had long red yarn like hair.

I was taken back a bit by her looks. I have never seen…a ragdoll living being before. It was crazy that she looked like that. Even though she had stitches all around her body…she still looked beautiful and sincere. I felt that I could trust her right away.

I quickly whipped away my tears with my sleeve, holding the sobs back in my throat. When all the tears were gone, I looked back up at the women.

"Y-Yes." I said as she smiled.

"You are not from here are you?" She asked me as I nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Well…I'm looking for someone…" I told her

"Who?"

"Just my friend…I didn't know I would end up here…I was just going anywhere."

"You really want to find him don't you?"

"Y-Yes. He means a lot to me…"

"Here…why don't you come with me to my home. We can get you more comfortable there."

"I'd like that, thank you."

I got up from the stoned ground and followed the girl as she headed down the stoned path. I watched her as she opened the black gate and I began to see the craziest things ever. Buildings all dark colors bent one way or another. In directions you never that was possible for a building to go in. So many different sizes…I began to wonder what type of people they held.

I saw shadows of those who were sitting in the windows in the buildings. They were talking to each other, looking at me. I could see their eyes piercing at me. I immediately turned away and looked back to the girl. I stared at her back, watching her. I was afraid that if I looked around, the shadows would come closer and closer. Honestly…I was afraid.

I followed the girl into this factory looking house. I followed her throughout the house. I went into a lab area. There were machines everywhere, steel walls and floors. In the middle of the room was a large silver table, that looked more like an autopsy table.

"Sorry, this is the best room I could find. One that my father isn't in at the moment. So tell me…What is your name?" the girl asked me as I smiled.

"I'm Katsuna. And you are?" I asked

"I'm Sally. It's nice to meet you. So your friend…he means a lot to you?"

"Yes. He…I need to find him. I need to see him again…"

"Again? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. See that is how I ended up here in this world. I am going world to world searching for him…"  
>"W-Well hopefully one day you two will be reunited."<p>

"T-Thank you Sally. Do you have someone so meaningful to you?"

"Yes."

"You two are happy?"

"I would like to think so. He is everything to me, my light."

She smiled at me and I could feel the light coming off of her. She wasn't scary or anything. She was one of the nicest people I have met. I smiled back at her and then I heard someone walking into the door.

"Sally?" A deeper voice said as Sally and me looked to the door.

Standing there was a white skeleton. He had to be around 7 or 8 feet tall. He wore a black suit that had small white strips going down his suit. He had long and boney arms. His skeleton hands lay beside his legs. His head was round and his eye sockets were black holes. I blinked my eyes once or twice before I realized that he was real.

"J-Jack!" Sally happily said as she went over to him.

I could see a huge smile come across her face. Her blue cheeks became a bright red color. I could tell this Jack fellow was someone she cared for deeply. Maybe even loved.

Sally grabbed Jacks hands and starred into his eye sockets.

"Jack, this is my new friend Katsuna. She came from another world just like Sora." Sally said as my memory pushed me back.

"_My best friend, Sora was the key blade master. I wished I could have been his friend for longer than I have. I don't deserve his forgiveness...But maybe I will be able to save him from his new dilemma.." Riku sighed as I felt my smile disappear from my face. _

"Sora…" I said as Sally turned to me.

"You know him?" Sally asked me

"No! The boy I am looking for is his best friend…Have you seen Sora?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Yes. He has just left not too long ago." Jack replied as I jumped up.

"If I find Sora, perhaps I can find Riku! Then I will be able to see him again." I felt the smile creep upon my face, the one I longed for. "Then, perhaps we will be able to be like you two. I could see that both of you are loved by each other so much. I wish that one day I will be able to be with him again and be as connected as you two."

They both blushed at my last line. I went up to Sally and Jack with that smile still on my face.

"Thank you, both of you. At first I was beginning to lose hope…I was wondering if I was ever going to find a clue to him. Thank you." I said as Sally smiled.

"Are you leaving?" She asked as I nodded. "Well come back and visit anytime. I will be happy to enjoy your company Katsuna. Even though it was a short time, I felt like we were beginning to become friends."

"Me too, Sally. I will defiantly come back, if I can."

I walked away from Sally and Jack. I turned around and smiled. Sora huh? Please…Help me…Help me to find Riku. I don't want to be without him anymore. Sora, be my key to find him.

I held my arm straight out and held my hand up. I closed my eyes.

"Heart filled with light. Mind filled with darkness. Take me away!" I said as I opened my eyes.

The dark portal opened and I turned to Jack and Sally. I gave a small wave and walked through the dark portal. This time I'm not afraid of the darkness. For my light is thinking about Riku. Those who are nice and caring towards me. They are my light. The dark portal closed.


	7. Something's Missing

Chapter 7: Something's Missing 

I ran out of the dark portal, entering a whole new world. I began to wonder if I would find any clues. Maybe I would run into this Sora fellow…Maybe Riku is here…Perhaps this journey won't be so long…after all.

I felt the cold air hit me from this new world. I looked up and yet again, no sun. It was covered by clouds…stupid black clouds. I am beginning to think that the sun just no longer wishes for me to see it. I sighed and looked around the city.

A town, filled with normal people. White stoned walls and stairs, different colored buildings. At least this time the buildings were in a normal position for a house. I saw people talking, looking at me. Others too busy to notice a stranger in there world. I ignored their looks and began to walk through the city.

"Wait!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around quickly but saw no one. No one was there, or paying attention to me. I guess that wait was not for me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from that crowded area. I walked past houses, walked up stairs into this more quite area. In that area, I only saw 1 person leaning against a wall there.

I felt something touch the back of my left lower leg. I jumped out of my skin and ran up a bit. I turned around and pulled out my sword out from its sheath. There I saw Two heartless creeping there way closer to me. I shook my head and immediately killed them in two seconds. Idiots, they chose the wrong girl to mess with.

"So you can fight huh?" I heard a voice say as I turned to the boy leaning up against the wall.

"Of course." I nodded. "Did you think just because I was a girl that I would be helpless! I was built to survive."

"From what?"

"From those who wish to kill me…and the Heartless. Where I come from there is nothing but Heartless there…"

He just looked away from me and towards a girl that was coming up the stairs. I stared at him. He had short spiky blonde hair. He had blue eyes that stared caringly towards this girl. He wore a black tank top that had a large collar. Some of the collar was unzipped. A long black sleeve covered his left arm. The sleeve was attached by strings that went around his body. On the part where the sleeve and the string connected on his chest was a silver lion. His right arm was bare. He wore black gloves that looked like were made from leather. There was a half long black robe that was around his left leg. It was also attached by strings that were around his body. He had black baggy pants and black steel toed boots.

On his back was probably the longest and largest sword I have ever seen. It had a thick blade and was about half an arm length wide. The blade almost touched the ground as it sit on his back. The blade had some white cloth that was wrapped around the blade however, it did not cover the entire blade.

I stared at him…seeing the darkness he believed he was in. But I saw something else. I saw some light. Was it in the girl that was coming up the stairs? No…it had to be from others…there was someone else he…cared about. Someone else that was his light.

The girl came up to us and I looked at her. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a high pony with a red ribbon. She had long bangs and two strands of hair that went down to her shoulders. She had light green eyes that stared at me confusingly. She wore a dark pink and white shirt that was held up by two strings that tied around her neck. When that sleeve less shirt ended after her hips a light pink and white skirt began. The ruffled skirt went down below her knees and ended about an inch or so after the knee. She wore brown boots.

"Who are you talking to Cloud?" The women said as I looked back to the boy.

"I don't know. Aerith you know you shouldn't be walking around alone." Cloud cautiously replied.

"Oh Cloud, nothing is going to happen to me. Oh sorry, we are being rude. I am Aerith and this is Cloud. You are?" Aerith asked me as I looked at her and back to Cloud.

"K-Katsuna…Cloud was it?" I asked as he turned to me

"Yeah?" He sighed

"Why do you believe you are in the darkness?" His eyes widened. "Your light is not to far…yet you act as if though you don't have one, am I correct?"

His eyes dropped and Aerith looked at me…wondering how I knew so much about Cloud. But it wasn't hard to tell. The aura he gave off…it made me feel depressed. As if though all hope is lost. I had to make him see that his light is there and always will be…before he gives in to his darkness.

"Look, I know it is not my place. But I have to say this. You think you are in the darkness but I can tell that there is some light in you. If you are searching for it, you are searching in all the wrong places. You know exactly where your light is, you just need to have the guts to look that answer straight in the eye. At first I thought maybe Aerith, for the way you looked at her but no. It is someone…else. Isn't it Cloud?" I told him as his eyes became more hostile. "You know who it is. The light is not something you can grab. Your light is people, those precious to you. They are the ones that bring you happiness, warmth, light to you when you are around them. I think that maybe you should go see them, instead of trying to fight off this darkness. All we can do as humans is hope for the best. Even if your darkness is still there Cloud, hope for the best.

My mother had told me Cloud that the only thing we can do is separate ourselves from that darkness. So hold on to that light. Keep it there, keep it close. Before you lose it completely." I gulped at his look.

"What do you know?" He asked as Aerith shook her head at him.

"Cloud…" Aerith said

"…What do I know?...I guess about you, I know nothing but what I see. If I am right about what I had previously said than you should listen to what I said…I know because I am going through the same thing myself. I have two people that have ever brought me light in my darkness…I felt like giving up before them…but now that I have met them, something changed. This light came into me…It kind of filled up the empty holes. They had left for some reason but I am not giving up. I will go to the ends of the worlds, searching for them. I will not lose the only light I have ever had." I choked out.

"Why do you care then? Why does it matter if I lose my light?" he asked

"Are those people who are precious to you so hard to be around? Can you really not bare to be with them?"

"T-That's not it."

"Then what? I want to help before you lose to the darkness. Before that light leaves…"

"…I just have some unfinished business…"

"Then promise me Cloud!"

"Huh?"

"Don't forget about that light! If you have something you must do than do it. But remember that light! Keep it close! I don't want hear that you gave up!"

"…Fine…promise."

I smiled and felt the light yet again build up in me. If he stays away from his darkness, keeping his light…Then everything will be fine. He will be okay.

"I am sorry for being nosey." I confessed as Aerith laughed.

"You are a funny one." She said as I stared at her. "Telling him what to do than apologizing for what you have said. Besides, I think it is good that he heard that."

"Thanks, Aerith." I smiled

"I am glad you found a light, Katsuna. It is hard for everyone to find one these days."

"I know. I'm glad as well."

"You said you were surrounded by Heartless…does that mean your world was swallowed up by the darkness?" Cloud butted in.

"Swallowed up by the darkness?" I asked

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Our world was also swallowed up…" Aerith sadly told me.

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that…But my world is fine. It is not swallowed up by the Heartless, in fact it can't be swallowed by them. My world, is their home." I told

"But…Heartless don't have a home."

"No but their darkness does…My home, their home…is one in the same."

"And what home is that?" Cloud asked

"…Kingdom Hearts." I replied shyly.

"What! You lived in Kingdom Hearts! But that is impossible, no?" Aerith said.

"Maybe for a large group, but when you are the only one there it is not. But it makes sense for me to live in Kingdom Hearts…"

"Why?"

"I am its Guardian. The key to opening the door to Kingdom Hearts. Without me, it is impossible to open it."

"But you only need the 7 princesses of hearts." Cloud said.

"…How is it that no one knows I exist…My friend, the one I am looking for thought the same thing…But no. The 7 princesses of heart make me vulnerable. Then if they kill me the door to darkness opens. They killed my mother last year…" I stated.

"How come Ansem's reports don't have you in it?" Aerith asked.

"Ansem? Well…I doubt it than any of you knew of my existence until now. He would have to travel into Kingdom Hearts to meet me."

"This changes everything…Every understanding to Kingdom Hearts…"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to confuse you…I was told all of this by my mother…I know she is correct…Or else she would not have died a year ago…"

I saw Aerith give me a shocked look while Cloud was more a less understanding what was going on. Aerith must have been the one to read all of these 'reports'. Cloud probably just fought everything that was in his way. I chuckled at Aerith's confusion.

"Don't worry about it Aerith, it doesn't really change anything." Cloud said as I nodded.

"T-True…" Aerith said as she calmed down.

"…Thank you, both of you." I bowed as they gave me a weird look. "You allowed me to smile again. Thank you."

"…Uh…Your welcome." Aerith said as I smiled at her.

"Are you leaving?" Cloud asked as I nodded.

"I will still be in this world…I feel like there is something here for me…But I am leaving for now yes." I told him as he reached into his pocket.

"Here" He said as he opened his fist up.

He revealed a red ribbon that was in his hand. I blinked and looked at him. I lightly took the ribbon and stared at it.

"It's a sign of friendship…" he explained. "My friends, wear it…Helps us to not forget…our light."

My eyes widened. I held the ribbon as if it was so fragile. This ribbon, meant a lot to Cloud and his friends. I smiled and tied the to the end of my braid. I made sure that it was tight and that it would stay. I looked back up at Cloud.

"T-Thank you so much, Cloud. I won't forget. My light or any of you I promise. I'm sure we will run into each other again." I smiled as he nodded.

"Make sure to come see us, before you leave ok?" Aerith replied. "I feel like we became friends, quickly."

"Me too. I promise. I will come see you guys. I will visit too…if I can."

"Please do."

I nodded and walked away from them. I gave them a small wave as they gave one back. I make friends, really fast don't I? I don't think that is a bad thing either. In fact, it is probably the best quality about me. I smiled as I walked down the steps, heading into other parts of this world. I felt like…someone I cared about was here…But was it Riku?


	8. Can't Help It

Chapter 8: Can't help it.

I walked down the stairs, heading in to this more depressing area. The blue mountains were destroyed in some parts. It looked like this place hadn't been used in a little while. Or if it was even used at all…I began to walk up the path that went higher north. I wonder where this leads?

I immediately felt scared the moment I walked up this hill. I felt like enemies could pop out of anywhere and come at me at any time. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it. I held the handle as hard as I could. Was I just being paranoid?

Just than I felt something grab my shoulders. I turned around and I saw this thing. This women dancer looking thing. It's fingerless hands were trying to grab my shoulders. I broke free from its grasp and looked at my enemy dead on. What the hell is that? It's not a heartless…nor does it like…alive. It isn't a human…

It came so quickly towards me I had no time to think. She grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me into the closet mountain wall. I felt my back connect with the wall and I screamed in pain. What the hell is this thing?

I stood up from my fall and charged at the thing. I slashed my sword a couple times at it. She moved quickly away from my sword. What the? I continued to charge at her and slash her body. It seemed like it was the only way to get her…But what was this thing?

After a couple more slashes she turned to white dust. White?...The heartless usually turn into black dust…so this thing is nothing like a heartless? I took a step back and then 3 more of the same thing came up in front of me. What? But I…fighting 1 was tough enough…Perhaps…I was not trained well after all.

But I would not give up! Giving up brings you nowhere…I got into my fighting stance, holding my sword in front of my body. I took a deep breath in and charged at the thing. But I stopped running when I saw that all of them turned into white dust just like that. I looked as a women stood there behind the dust.

She came up to me and smiled. She had long black hair and black eyes. She had a black leather vest on and underneath that vest was a white t-shirt. On her arm was a red ribbon, just like the one Cloud gave me. She had black leather shorts. On the back of her shorts was a long robe like thing that was attached by a belt. She wore black shoes.

"Hello. Are you ok?" She asked as I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I'm Tifa. And you?"

"I'm Katsuna."

"Katsuna huh? That's a cool name."

"Thanks…Thank you for saving me by the way."

"No problem. Hey, have you seen a man with short spiky blonde hair? Blue eyes…large sword?"

"…Cloud?"

"Yes! You've seen him?"

"Well…yes I have. He was over there last time I saw him."

I pointed her to where I had just met him. She smiled and came up to me. I felt as if though this women…had been searching long and hard for him. She was on a journey…just like me. Cloud meant a lot to her…Was this women…his light?

"Thank you! I've been looking for him everywhere but he always seems to get away." She smiled

"Tifa…You…wouldn't happen to be real important to Cloud would you?" I asked as her eyes widened

"…Well…I…I don't know…"

"…That's sad. I just talked to him. I told him that he has a light within him but he refuses to accept it…I…I think it may be you."

"What?"

"I think you may be his light…"

"…W-Well…that's not something you hear everyday…I have been with Cloud for awhile now. Of course when our world disappeared, I began to search for him everywhere. But I beginning to get the feeling that he doesn't want to be found."

"Well don't stop believing! Just go ask him! I mean he should be right over there right?"

"…Yeah…Do you have someone you are looking for?"

"…Yes…"

"Is he-as you put it- your light?"

"…I think so. He was the only one to care for me in a long time. I was happy but he left…so now I'm finding him."

"Boys…they need to be taught a lesson. I say once you find him, you give him a good hit over the head. Maybe than he will learn how much you worried while he was gone."

"…Our situations seem to be the same don't they?"

"Just about…Hey that ribbon in your hair…"

"Oh…Cloud gave it to me. He said it was a sign of friendship. I see you have one as well."

"Yeah…He gave me one as well…Even though I think that he is more than that to me…"

"Maybe you need to give him a hit on the head so that he understands just how much you love him."

We both began to laugh. Why did they leave both of us? Was it because they were too far in the darkness? Or were they afraid of having a light? Either way…Tifa and I don't deserve to have to deal with that worry. But I just knew…that both Cloud and Riku…they cared for us…they were just afraid to show it…

"Oh shit! I better go get Cloud before he gets away! Thank you!" Tifa said as she ran off in the direction I told her to go in.

I waved to her. I hope she does find Cloud. I was defiantly right. She was his light. She was searching in the darkness for him. I just hoped what I had said to Cloud finally got to him. Maybe know he will understand that his light is right there. Literately.

I began to walk up a little more until I saw a small black creature on top of the mountain. At first I thought it was a heartless…but my eyes widened at something…Big…round ears. He was running on top of the mountain, heading towards the area I had just came from. I couldn't believe it.

I had no time to think. All I did was climb the mountain as quickly as I could and began to run after the small creature…I can't believe I found him…That long adventure is long over. If he is here that must mean that Riku is also here. Tears came down my cheeks as a smile came upon my face. I could finally get some answers…Some answers.

He stopped at the edge of the mountain and I caught up to him. He turned around and yelped at my sight. I smiled, not knowing whether he was happy to see me or not.

"K-Katsuna!" He said as I nodded

"I finally found you…Mickey!" I replied as he frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! Well that's hardly a question to ask…What do you think! I'm here because you and Riku bailed on me. I want to know why and I want to know now! I came after you two because you were the only friends I ever had! You think I am just going to leave that behind?"

"…It's dangerous for you."

"Screw dangerous! I'd rather have dangerous than loneliness."

"But you are endangering your live!"

"How!"

"There is an evil group, Organization 13…they are trying to open the door to darkness. You just saved them the trip of finding you."  
>"Enough , Mickey. I don't care…"<p>

"Why not!"

"…You two…were the only thing I had to happiness…Don't you get it! I can't leave this be…Both of you…were everything to me. You made me feel happy and I didn't have that anymore. To me, Happiness is worth this trip."

"…You care about us? About Riku?"

"Of course I care! I wouldn't go on this journey if I didn't care!"

"…Look…Katsuna, we didn't want to leave you but we had to."

"Well it better be one hell of a reason. Especially Riku…he knew how badly I wanted to leave. The most you two could have done was take me with you."

"We didn't have time to tell you what was going on. We had to leave right away."

"Why!"

"Sora…"

"S-Sora…Oh…my…"

I hadn't even thought about putting the pieces together. Sora was in a deep slumber but he was at Jack and Sally's place not too long ago…How could I be so stupid! The answer was right there in front of me….

"You guys left to wake him up…" I figured it out as Mickey nodded.

"We didn't have time to tell you what was going on. If we didn't leave at that moment we couldn't recover Sora in time." Mickey explained.

"In time for what?"

"…Organization 13. He can stop them…We needed his help and Riku wanted his best friend to be there."

"…I…see…"

"I understand why you are upset Katsuna, you have every right to be angry with us."

"…Your right…I do have every right to be angry with you two…lucky for you…I'm too nice of a person…But that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you and that I want to find Riku…Speaking of which, shouldn't he be with you."  
>"He's doing other things…"<p>

"Like what? Where is he?"

"…I don't know."

"…You're lying to me…."

"I can't tell you…I made a promise to him. If I tell you where he is…it will break my promise."

I sighed…of course…it would get more difficult from here. It couldn't just be simple, right? It just couldn't be Riku standing right next to Mickey right now…He would be somewhere else…and Mickey would be too damn loyal to tell me. Ugh!

"…I'm sorry Katsuna…" Mickey said as I pulled him into a hug. "Katsuna?"

"…I missed you Mickey…" I cried out as some tears started to come down my cheeks.

"Me too Katsuna."

I hugged him for a little longer and lightly put him down. He gave me sad look as he looked over the edge of the mountain. I sighed…I knew he was going to leave me…But for some reason I was ok…I knew that I was going to see him again in the future. And I was going to look forward to that.

"You're leaving aren't you?" I asked him as he sadly nodded.

"My friends, need my help." He replied

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well…right now, there is a army of heartless headed towards Hollow Bastion…And I have to help them stop the army…"

"N-No…"

Cloud, Aerith and Tifa. They were all going to have to fight this army of heartless…there's no way I can sit back and watch. I will help them to the best of my abilities. My fists clenched and I unsheathed my sword.

"Katsuna?" Mickey asked as he clicked in. "No, you have to go. It's dangerous here. And you can find Riku if you go."

"Sorry Mickey…But I have made some friends here as well. I won't let them battle this out alone." I smiled "I'll be careful. And I know my friends will protect me."

"Do…please do be careful Katsuna…"

"I will, Mickey. I promise. And you have to promise me that we will see each other again."

He nodded to me and I smiled. He jumped off the edge of the mountain but I knew Mickey would be okay. After all he was a great key blade master. I ran across the mountain top, looking for Cloud or Tifa…Where are they?

After two minutes of searching I saw them, both of them fighting together. They were just below the mountain top I was on. They met which means that Tifa's journey came to an end. I smiled as I jumped down, aiming my sword at a heartless behind Cloud.

"Cloud!" I yelled as I killed the heartless and landed on my feet.

"K-Katsuna!" He surprisingly said "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out my friends."

Tifa came up behind me and lightly put a hand onto my shoulder. Cloud smiled. I was going to help them to win this war. They would not be alone in fighting this…I would help them fight away the darkness. No matter if it is dangerous to my life or Organization 13 are here. I will help my friends. I will never turn my back on them as long as I live.  
>"I've got your back."I stated as they both smiled<p>

"And we've got yours." Tifa replied to me as I smiled

"Now let's kill these Heartless!"

This was going to be a tough war. But I would fight in it…I can't help it…when my friends are in need I can't help but try to protect them. I will protect them until the bitter end.

5


	9. Darkness Falls

Sorry for the late update everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9: Darkness falls.

I smiled as I turned towards Cloud and Tifa. We beat them, together. We beat the heartless and stopped them from destroying Hollow Bastion. I couldn't believe the numbers the heartless came in but I fought back anyways. I wouldn't let them hurt my friends. The darkness, shall not steal my light anymore.

"Are you ok, Katsuna?" Cloud asked as I nodded softly. "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course, I wouldn't leave a friend behind." I replied

"I know Katsuna. Cloud…" Tifa began as Cloud turned away.

"…What is it Tifa?" Cloud asked her

"We need to talk about this whole light business and me…"

His eyes widened, wondering what she meant. I just giggled a bit and bowed lightly to the both of them. I smiled, wondering if I would be able to see them again. I knew I shouldn't wait around to hear what Tifa wants to talk to him about. It's not my business…no matter how much I want to hear it.

"Katsuna?" Tifa asked as I lifted my head.

"I will give you guys the time you deserve. Besides, I better start looking for my man." I chuckled. "Then hit him over the head of course."

"He defiantly deserves that!" Tifa laughed along with me.

"Cloud, Tifa…I know that my journey is a very risky one…considering who I am." I began as Cloud frowned. "However, I will try my hardest to come visit you both again…I do not know what my future holds…King Mickey told me that an evil Organization is out looking for me…So I best be careful but still…You guys made my journey worth it even more…Thanks to you both, I can say that my light has grown a lot larger…Thanks to you, the darkness cannot reach me anymore."

Cloud smiled as did Tifa. I felt a tear escape my eye, hoping that I can see them again. I didn't want to leave their side…In fact, I wanted them to come with me. But of course, we have separate lives. So the only thing I can do is promise…Promise that I will come back for them. If I can.

I smiled, whipping away my tear. Tifa came up and gave me a big hug, something I didn't expect. I lightly hugged her back. Cloud was next to hug me. So out of character but…still, it was nice. I smiled as he let me go. They both starred at me, smiling.

"No matter what" Cloud began. "Don't forget your light. I don't want to hear that you lost your light."  
>"…You too Cloud." I replied.<p>

I nodded as I turned around. I chanted the words my mother had taught me. The dark portal opened up, allowing me entrance into another world. I walked into it, not looking back. I was afraid that if I did look back, I wouldn't want to leave to find Riku. I shook that thought out of my mind and walked towards the light. The light that emitted from the entrance to the other world.

I walked through the entrance and immediately looked to the sky. Nope, no damned sun. These damned clouds keep getting in the way. I sighed as I looked around the snowy white mountain. At the bottom of the hill was a demolished village. I mean demolished.

The houses were burnt down to the ground, not many still stood. It looked as if the a war had came through here. There were some flags stuck in the ground. Some swords, some toys even were also found there. I sighed and turned away from that sad sight. I looked up the mountain and saw a small path…Should I go through the torn depressing village or go up the mountain? I choose the not depressing path.

I began to walk up the snowy path way. Not really paying attention to anything. I just began to wonder what Riku was up to? Had he met this Organization 13 group? I wonder how he's been…if he's missed me at all. I hoped he missed me…at least…then I knew that he didn't forget me.

I felt the cold air finally get to my nice warm skin. I shook violently but I tried to keep my composure. Maybe this path wasn't exactly the best path to choose. I shook again, but ignored my wishes to try to warm myself up. How can people live in this world? It is crazy cold!

"Riku!" a voice yelled, making my head snap up.

R-Riku. Did I just hear correctly? Riku! Riku, the one I searched for. The one I cried for….the one I loved? Riku! He is here? My eyes widened as I saw a figure in a black cloak being chased by another teenager. I didn't even pay attention the other boy…no, my eyes stared directly at Riku. Riku ran up this pathway and the boy followed him.

"R-Riku…" My voice choked out. "Riku! Riku!" My voice cried

I didn't care about being cold anymore. All I could do was run. Run after him. Chase him. I wanted to yell at him…I wanted to scream, hit him! Make him feel the worry and fear I felt without him being around me. But most of all…the thing that I have hidden from my mind…I wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips on mine, to tell him I loved him. I wanted him to be beside me…to never leave me again! Riku!

I froze when I followed up the pathway. There, the two boys were fighting. The guy my eyes connected with wore a black cloak…the same one that Riku wore…but that wasn't all my memory realized. His fighting stance…and…I felt a tear come down my face as my body fell down into the snow. There he was…I knew it was him. It was Riku.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Riku…the one I searched for…the one I cried for. He was literately ten feet in front of me. Tears were unstoppable now. There was nothing I could do that would stop myself from crying. I gripped my arms, hugging myself. I stared at the silver shinning object that rested around his wrist…He wore it…That bracelet, he wore it. For me.

All this time, I had worried if he had forgotten about me. I worried if he ever loved me…if he even cared. Just seeing him wearing that bracelet…It made my stupidity go away within a second. He did care…That's why he wore that. To remember me…to keep his light in a safe distance. I was about to say his name when I felt a hand come upon my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a guy in another black cloak. My eyes widened, wondering if it was Riku. But it couldn't be…Riku was still fighting that boy…Who is this man? Is it another friend of Riku's? They wear the same cloak after all…However, I sensed a dark aura from him. It sent a chill down my spine, making my body shiver.

"…Princess Katsuna…" His dark voice whispered.

"…Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I angrily asked, rising to my feet.

"My name is Xigbar…I need you to come with me, Princess Katsuna. It is urgent that you come with me."

"How do you know my name?"

"…My organization knows who you are Katsuna."

"O-Organization."

My heart stopped, remembering Mickey's words. Organization 13…Was this man…apart of that group. I took a step back from him, feeling his dark aura again. If I screamed…Riku and that boy…they could save me. All I had to do was scream. Muster up air to scream. He quickly grabbed both of my arms in a flash of a second.

I breathed in quickly as he twisted my body towards him. He locked his arm around my waist and kept his other hand on my arm. My eyes widened. He defaintely wanted to get my heart…he wants Kingdom Hearts. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. As he focused on my body I yelled…I yelled his name.

"Riku!" I yelled as Xigbar shut my mouth with his hand.

I watched as Xigbar opened a dark portal, like the ones I have been using. He began to pull me away from Riku…he wouldn't see me in time. Riku! Look at me…There must be something I can do. My arm snapped up and grabbed my necklace. Xigbar tried to pull my hand away from my necklace. I snapped the chain in half, throwing the necklace on the ground. Oh god…please see that Riku.

I watched helplessly at Riku. He turned around just when the dark portal closed. I felt tears stream down my face. Xigbar angrily pulled me through the dark portal to…their hideout. I screamed but his hand muffled the sound…I was kidnapped…Mickey was right…I have just doomed the world.

Riku turned around to see no one there. It must have been his imagination. He snapped his head back to Sora and began to pull back. Sora noticed this but a wave of heartless came down the snowy hill. Sora grunted and went to face the heartless. Riku on the other hand began to escape that area until he felt something off underneath his boot. Riku moved his foot and looked down at the footprint in the snow.

Riku bent down and began to see a silver object. He wiped away the snow as quickly as he could. His eyes widened as he picked up the object. His hand closed tightly, holding the object. He knew that now, that voice was real…This necklace…

"Katsuna." Riku said as he jumped onto his feet, running away from Sora.

He needed to find Katsuna, before it was too late. Before Organization 13…kills her.


	10. Its Time

Chapter 10: Its Time

I hated this man. Oh, I hated everyone that was in Organization 13…They took me away just when I was able to see my light. Just when Riku…was so close from me…Those bastards. Those evil bastards. They took me away…from him. It couldn't have been in a world that he wasn't in…It just had to be when Riku was there.

Xigbar held me by my arms. I squirmed with every step but he was too strong for me…I was so stupid to think that I could be safe. They would have eventually found me. They would have caught me. But no…I didn't care about that. I had to leave, for Riku. But…I got to see him…at least once before I died…To me, I guess that is worth it.

I sighed as Xigbar threw me into a dark cell. He shut the cell bars on me and he chuckled. I went to a corner that was covered by darkness. I didn't want to be seen by those bastards…I didn't want to be seen at all. I just wanted to hide…Hide from my destiny, from my fate.

"You know." Xigbar began as I walked over to the darkness "You were one hell of a princess to find. Moving from area to area…I'd say, you know how to keep people searching."

I remained silent as I slide my body down the wall. I put my knees up to my chest. I kept them close with my arms. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I felt some tears come down my face as he laughed again.  
>"Fine, stay quiet. Your death is approaching. So be prepared." Xigbar said as he walked away.<p>

I buried my head into my knees. The tears and sobs began to come out like crazy. Death…I didn't want to think about it. No, I didn't want to experience it. But no one knew where I was…no one had known about me…Riku, Mickey, Cloud…Tifa. All of them. They have no idea where I am. I cried as I thought about the necklace I discarded in that snowy mountain. My mother's necklace. The one she told me to never take off…I didn't even think about her. All I could think about was letting Riku know that I was kidnapped…But what if he never found it? I would have destroyed the only thing I have left from her…for nothing.

I wiped away my tears and fell silent. I couldn't hear anything…I didn't want to see anything…The darkness…was comforting me before my death…I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep…trying to calm myself down.

I didn't know how long it was until I heard the door open. All I remember seeing was an organization 13 member throw in a girl and a dog. I stared at the unconscious girl as the member shut the cell. The yellow dog came up to me, in the darkness. He had a green collar and black ears. I stared at the dog as he nuzzled up to me. I lifted my arms and began to pet him on the head. He lightly barked.

"Shh!" I whispered as he bent his head.

I stood up and walked over to the girl. She had short red hair that ended just a little after her shoulders. She wore a strapless pink dress looking thing. It ended at the middle of her thighs. At her waist was a belt that had two straps attached to it. On strap had a little bag on it. The pink dress had a zipper that she undid just after her breasts. She wore a white strapless shirt underneath that. Around her neck was a necklace that had a silver crown as the pendant. She had a purple sweat band on her left wrist. She wore pink sneakers that had a black X at the top of it.

I looked at the girl as I knelt down to her. I put two fingers on her neck and began to feel a pulse. I turned to the worried dog…Does he belong to her? And why would Organization 13 want a dog?

"She's alright boy." I said as he whined. "She's just knocked out."

The dog bent down to the girl and curled its body around her. I frowned…This poor girl. What did they want with her? I hope it wasn't to kill her too. I didn't want another person to die because of this damned organization…I sighed as I looked at the dog's collar. There was a golden name tag. It said Pluto…

"Pluto?" I asked as the dog's head perked up. "Is that your name, boy?"

The dog barked happily. I giggled a little as he just put his head back to her. This dog was loyal…To her…I frowned as I stood up from the girl. I walked away from the girl and headed over to my corner. I sat back down and watched the girl from a safe distance. I wonder when she would wake up…

I began to doze off a little until I heard the bark of a dog. My eyes shot open and I looked towards the girl. She was up and the dog was licking her. The dog's ear perked up. I heard the footsteps of someone coming. My eyes widened…my heart beat increased…no…

The girl ran to the jail cell bars and held them. She angrily looked at the man that came to the bars. He had his hood down. Now I could finally see one of these damn bastards faces…He had long blue hair and an X scar on his nose. The man looked at her and searched the cell. He was looking for me.

"What are you going to do with us?" The girl asked as he looked at her.

"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger." He calmly said as she looked down.

"No…" she sadly replied.

"Your coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not you…your cell mate."

"M-My…Cell mate?"

The girl looked around but I didn't move. I didn't want him to find me. Just say there is a mistake and move on…Don't find me…I don't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to see the sun…to see Riku. I wanted to be with my light. I wanted to spend every second by my friends sides…I refuse to go and die.

"No one's here…" The girl confusingly said

The man used a dark portal and came through the jail bars. My eyes widened as he headed straight for me. Pluto ran to him and barked at him. The man punched Pluto away and I gasped. I stood up as he got closer and closer. Pluto continued to bark even though he was hurt. I felt tears come down my cheeks as I ran out of the darkness to another side of the man.

"Stay away!" I yelled as he quickly came up to me.

"You be a good little girl and come with me quietly." He said gripping my arm.

"No! I refuse to die!"

"Don't struggle!"

He began to pull me towards the jail bars. I screamed and squirmed. I kicked him in the stomach and his hand let go of my arm. I was about to run until he grabbed me by the hair. I yelped in pain, screaming in agony. He began to break apart the braid I had made. Quickly I grabbed the red ribbon, not wanting to lose it too. My long silver hair was let loose but he still pulled me by my hair.

"Let me go!" I cried out as I saw the girl run up to him

"Let her go!" The girl screamed as he lightly pushed her off.

He opened a dark portal and pulled me through it. We ended outside of the jail cell. He pulled my hair up and I stood up, trying not to continue the pain. I stared at the girl whose eyes widened. Tears continued to stream down my face…

"Tell Sora that he needs to tell R-" I said as the man pulled on my hair shutting me up.

He pulled on my hair leading me out of the jail room. I cried…knowing that Riku will never know that I love him…never know that I searched for him. That girl was my last shot…I cried even more as the man continued to drag me down hallways. I knew he was dragging me to my death. But there was nothing I could do about it.

He stopped dragging me when we ended up outside. We ended up on a roof. I cried in pain as he finally let his grip go. I fell to my knees, feeling my head throb in pain. Tears came down my cheeks as I looked up towards another man. There was a man wearing the same black cloak. He had long silver hair and was tanned skin. His reddish brown eyes found me. A smile grew upon his face.

"Princess Katsuna…" He smiled.

"…Y-You…Bastard…" I cried out, slowly getting to my feet.

"…It looks like you still have some fight left in you."

"How dare you! You bastards! I will never let you have my heart!"

"…You have no choice in the matter. This is what you were made for. Accept your destiny and come quietly."

"I will never come quietly. As long as my heart beats I will struggle! I will fight you to the bitter end! There is nothing I won't do!"

"…Look at that…"

He pointed towards a heart in the sky. It was a yellowish colored heart…It looked like it was supposed to be a moon. I stared at it and then looked back at him.

"That was made of the hearts…I call it my own Kingdom Hearts…With your heart…we can finally complete that heart. We can open Kingdom hearts. With you…we will get more-" He began

"Powerful right?" I said as he laughed

"…It would be better for you if you don't struggle…I will try to make this ea…Saïx…Look after her will you…There's something I must attend to."

He disappeared in a flash. Saïx stared at me and was about to grab my arm. I kicked him away and ran over to the end of the roof. The end that, that man had once stood. I watched as Saïx tried to creep closer to me. I lightly moved back a little.

This however, did not last very long. A big powerful force happened from behind me. My eyes widened and I watched Saïx get pushed back by the stairs that lead up to the roof. I felt my body tip backwards due to the force. My body was falling off of the roof. My eyes shut tight. I didn't want to see the end. I was falling…falling…and I didn't know when I would stop… Before I knew it I had blacked out.


	11. In your arms

Chapter 11: In your arms.

My eyes shot open but my vision didn't come back right away. I felt my head was on something soft…and squishy. I looked around and saw the roof I had fallen off of…Well it wasn't that far…Maybe like a 2 meter drop. I looked down to what I have fallen on. It turned out to be who I fell on…I yelped as I saw the black cloak. Those bastards cannot leave me alone.

I jumped up and looked around. On the ground along with me were a couple of people. There was that boy from earlier…and that girl from earlier. There was a duck and…I don't even know what the hell that is…Maybe a cow? I stared at the black cloak guy…but once he moved I screamed. Everyone woke up and looked at me. I began to run the other way but someone very familiar stopped me.

"M-Mickey…" I said as he outstretched his arms.

"I'm glad you are alive Katsuna…However, I wish we did not meet again in such a horrible place. I see you have run into the Organization 13 I've warned you about." Mickey said as I looked back to the black cloaked guy.

"Mickey are you blind! There is one standing right there! Move! They are trying to kill me!" I yelled as he didn't move an inch.

"Katsuna, calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! Oh don't even say calm down! I got dragged away from seeing Riku again to this place! Then I was dragged- by my hair I might add- to that roof up there! They were…you know about to kill me but the guy left. And then an explosion happened and I fell on top of the very guy who is trying to kill me!"

"Katsuna…it's not the same guy-"

"Mickey I don't want to hear it! Move before that guy kills me!"

"…Katsuna! Trust me and turn around."

"…I told you that I need to run."

"Trust me."

I lightly turned around and my eyes widened. I saw that boy helping up the guy in the black cloak. The girl looked at me, with surprise in her eyes. But my eyes locked on to the guy…He had long silver hair and wore a black cloth over his eyes.

"R-R…Riku." My voice whispered as Mickey smiled.

"See…You're safe Katsuna…No one will hurt you anymore…" Mickey replied as I continued to watch Riku.

"Riku, you going to take that off?" The boy asked as Riku turned to him.

"Oh…" Riku sighed as he pulled the cloth off of his eyes and opened them.

"What was that?"

"His eyes, couldn't lie." Mickey joined in moving in front of me and towards Riku.

Riku blinked his eyes and looked at Mickey. He smiled at his little best friend but he didn't find me…I was sad…But I continued to watch. Even though I wanted to say something. I couldn't. All I could do was stare at him and have a couple of tears come down my face.

"Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?" the boy asked as I figured that he must be this Sora.

"Myself." Riku sadly replied.

"Riku…Come on man. Why did you try to do so much on your own?" He began as he ran over to the group of people. "You've got friends…Like us."

Riku went up to this Sora and smiled. He was home…with his light. I wiped away my tears and watched him. It slowly began to sink into me…I wasn't needed anymore. He had friends. Friends that he cared about and loved. Here I am…just screwing it all up. All I ever did was try to chase him…when he obliviously didn't want to be found. Even though I came to this sad revelation…I was happy. For Riku. His light was back. You can finally be happy, Riku.

"Have you forgotten?" Riku began as I turned away from the group. "I'll tell you why. Because I'm not a total sap like you."

"Say that again." Sora joked as I began to walk up the ramp, heading anywhere.

"…Riku." Mickey began as I tried to ignore their voices.

"What is it, Mickey?" Riku asked as I heard Mickey's footsteps come closer to me. "K-Katsuna."

"What! Katsuna!"

I heard Riku's footsteps come closer to the ramp. I heard him gasp at my sight. I wanted to turn around…I wanted to smile at him and hug him. I wanted to yell at him for leaving me alone…But I wasn't needed. I had the silly impression that I was his light…But I was wrong. His friends are his light. They kept him going for so long. Not me…I was just there to help…I gotten into all of this mess…and now I think it's time I stopped messing it up.

"K-Katsuna." Riku gasped as I tried to take another step.

My foot wouldn't move. My body wouldn't move. My brain told my limbs to move but they refused. They didn't want to move. No, they followed my heart. My heart was telling them to turn to Riku. But I just didn't know what to do anymore. My body froze.

"Katsuna…it's you isn't it?" Riku began. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine." I yelled as tears streamed down my face now.

"Where are you going, Katsuna? Isn't he the reason you left your kingdom?" Mickey asked as I turned around.

"M-Mickey…I…don't have a reason anymore…" I began as his smiled faded. "I…Just don't know anymore…I think I…I left…but my reason was wrong."

"How can it be wrong? You were following your heart…"

"My heart tells me a lot of things…B…But I don't know what to do anymore."

I tried to wipe away my tears but they wouldn't stop coming. No matter what I tried, they wouldn't leave me alone. My body moved a step closer to them without my consent. I wanted him to hold me…I wanted him to love me but was I asking for too much. His heart is already filled with love…for others…

"Don't be silly, Katsuna." Mickey smiled. "Do what your heart wants. If you follow your heart nothing will go wrong."

"I-Is…that…what I'm supposed to do?" I asked

"Yes."

My body lost it and I just did what Mickey said. I went up to Riku and lightly slapped him on the face. Everyone gasped at my reaction…but this is what my heart was telling me to do. Let it all out. Let everything I have ever felt out.

"Do you know what you did to me!" I yelled as his eyes found mine. "Well, I'll tell you! I cried when you left me. Both of you! I thought that for once I had a chance at a light…but you guys just packed up your things and left. I was destroyed. The only things I had to call friends and they were gone just like that. So I found a spell that allows me to open portals. And I began to jump from world to world. Sure I made friends along the way but I never found you! The only person I found was Mickey! And-no offense Mickey- But I wanted to find you not him! Then I got kidnapped when you were 10 steps away from me. I wounded up here where they pulled me by my hair and tried to kill me. Then I finally found you and you know what! It looks like you didn't need me at all.

At first I thought that I was a friend you could depend on. Someone you could think of as a light. That was then and this is now. Because I don't feel that now! I feel like without me, you already had a light! In fact, you didn't need me because your light is right there. But it was all selfishness on my part. I left because I needed you both. But now that I'm here…standing two feet in front of you…all I want to do is scream and yell! I don't feel…like either of you…n-need…me as a friend anymore…I don't think you…want…me…" I finished sobbing like a baby.

"K-Katsuna…" Riku tried to say something but it looked like it was too hard for him to say, especially in front of his friends.

"Who is this girl, Riku?" Sora's voice asked as the girl shut his mouth.

"Not now, Sora! Can't you see they need time alone?" The girl told Sora off as Riku just lightly smiled at his friends.

I continued to cry, not really sure of what else I would be able to do. Suddenly, to surprise us all, Riku took another step closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. My heart began to pound, making my throat feel like it was closing up. He lightly put a hand onto my hair, which was still hurting, and pushed my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Katsuna." He muttered, "I wouldn't have left you if it wasn't for a good reason. It was Sora, he needed my help. I know I should have told you and I am sorry that I didn't. I'm sorry I made you search for me and that you ended getting caught because of it." He paused as I felt sad, realizing he wasn't saying anything about needing me, "Don't be silly…Of course you are a part of my light. Of course I need you; you were able to make me feel like it was okay to be their friend again. You gave me hope like no other. So don't say that I don't need you because I do. I need you more than you'll ever know."

"R-Riku…" I muttered back as I looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed pure red and his eyes looked away. It was obvious he never done this before. He never told anyone his feelings before. He held out his bracelet, the one I made for him to show me.

"See?" He whispered, "I even wore this…to try to show me the light you gave me."

I lightly smiled as I saw the bracelet. I absorbed every single second that he held me. I had always wanted him to hold me like this and to finally get it, means everything to me. Riku, I loved him and now I was finally able to show him how I felt. Just for this moment, I wanted time to stop, to freeze.

"Oh, Katsuna…" Riku lightly put something cold around my neck, "This is yours."

"My mother's necklace?" I smiled as I held the pendant in my hand, "Thank you, Riku."

"Aw, gwarsh guys." Mickey chuckled as Riku let me go and I wiped away any remaining tears, "It's so good to have you both back together."

"Yea…" I smiled as Riku lightly nodded.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran up beside Riku, continuously looking between the both of us, "Who is this girl?"

"And why does the organization want her dead?" The other girl chimed in.

"This is Katsuna; Katsuna this is Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy." Riku introduced us as I smiled and bowed my head to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I began as I looked down, "As to your other question, Kairi, I am the key to opening Kingdom Hearts. That is why, they want my heart. And before you ask, no its not only the 7 princess's hearts that are needed to open Kingdom Hearts."

"Is this true?" Sora asked Riku as he nodded.

"Sure is." Mickey spoke out as everyone turned to him, "I tried to find more about her and eventually came across some of Ansem's notes…He mentioned that there was another key but he had no idea what it was."

"Well, here I am." I smiled even though I hated being the key.

"We should get going, we have to defeat Xmenas before he tries to do anything else to destroy this world!" Riku said as everyone began to run past us and up the ramps to where Xmenas would be. Instead of going Riku turned to me and held my arms, "You should go, before Xmenas has a chance to get you. If you leave now that will-"

"I don't want to go…I don't want to leave you. And besides if I do go, once they find me, because you know they will, I will be unprotected. At least here I have you." I told Riku as he looked down.

"Okay, just don't die on me." Riku finished as we followed everyone else, to have our final battle.


	12. Final Battle

Author's Note: _Hey Guys! I know it has been awhile since I posted for this story and I have to apologize for my late reply. I am sorry it took me so long to post this ending for you all. However, I do hope you enjoy it and feel free to look at my other stories, I promise my 'English' has gotten better. Yes, English is my first language to answer some of your reviews I was just really young when I began writing this story. But besides that, I do hope you enjoy and know that I have enjoyed all of your reviews. :) _

Final Battle

I ran beside Riku as we finally made it to the end of the road. Standing there was Xmenas, the leader of this whole organization. I looked at him angrily as everyone got into their fighting stances, even Kairi. I realized that I was the only one without any weapon, since the organization took it away once they captured me.

"How kind of you to bring me the key." Xmenas said as Riku put his keyblade in front of me.

"She isn't a thing, she's a person!" Riku retorted as Xmenas only shook his head.

"No, she was born for this." He began as I looked down, "She was born to die, raised to die. The moment she was given life it was decided that she would be the guardian of Kingdom Hearts. Sooner or later, she was bound to lose her heart to it. There is nothing you can do to change her fate; it was already made for her."

"Fates can change!"

"I'm afraid you are wrong."

I grabbed my mother's necklace, holding the pendant in my hand. He was wrong, my mother was right. I can live for something different; I don't have to be some stupid key! I was born out of my mother's love and live till this day because of it! I was never raised to die!

I tightly held the pendant in my hand, wanting my mother to be here at this moment. Xmenas suddenly disappeared along with Sora. My eyes widened and I looked around frantically trying to figure out where they had both gone. Riku however did not stand down; he refused to leave me alone. I wished I wasn't such a burden to Riku.

"Riku…" I began but was surprised when everyone began to go to the edges of the platform to look around for the missing Sora.

"Katsuna stay close…" Riku told me as he joined his friends at the sidelines.

I nodded lightly as I went to go join them as they frantically searched for their hero. I was about to walk closer to Riku when I saw Sora drop out of the sky and land on the platform. My eyes widened as I saw Xmenas suddenly appear beside Sora with a sword held in his hands. I watched as he was about to drive the sword into Sora. I let my body move on its own, headed towards Xmenas to stop him.

"Sora!" My voice let out and everyone turned around to me.

"Katsuna!" Riku let out, the moment I had blocked the sword from hurting Sora.

I could hear Sora moan as he woke up. I felt the pain kick in, was this it? Xmenas laughed as I looked down to see the sword lodged into my heart. Sora gasped from behind me as he pulled the sword out of my chest. Xmenas moved away from me and I felt my body fall down. I felt warm arms catch me and my vision blurred as I stared at the face I've come to love.

"Katsuna!" Riku screamed out as a horrified look came upon his face.

"R-Riku…" My voice lightly said and I saw everyone gather around me, was I important to them to?

"Y-You'll be okay!" Riku let out and I smiled lightly to him.

"No…" I stated as I saw the tears well up in his eyes, "No I won't Riku…But…that's okay…I'm sorry…That I couldn't…protect Kingdom…H-Hearts…" I put my hand upon his cheek as a tear came down it, "Don't be…angry with yourself…It was my…de-decision…Riku…"

"But Katsuna-"

"Don't…blame yourself…Please…" I coughed as he nodded, "I…I was really happy to have met you…Riku…I…I am happy…so don't cry." I felt my hand fall from his cheek, it hurt too much to hold it up anymore, "I wanted to…tell…you…that I love…you, R-Riku…" His eyes widened and I felt a slight smile come upon my face, "…You know…I never got to see the…sun…after…a…a-a…"

I felt my last breath leave my lungs. My hand dropped to the ground and the ribbon left my fingertips.

Riku watched as Katsuna turned into nothing but light, her heart floating away. He gritted his teeth in anger, he wanted to protect her. And he never even got to tell her, that he loved her too. The ribbon lightly floated up with the specks of light, flowing around everyone that was around Katsuna. It too disappeared into light, following Katsuna's soul, into the next world. But around the world's, everyone who was ever touched by Katsuna's light, stared off into the sky, saying her name as they knew, something had happened to her.

. . .

_Where am I? Who am I? What is with all this light? And why can't I seem to move? I, who am I again? Why am I so tired? Do I want to sleep? I feel like something sad just happened…Is that why I have tears coming down my cheeks? _

"_Katsuna…" A voice whispered into my ear._

_ Katsuna? Who was Katsuna? That name sounded familiar…but why?_

"_Katsuna…Katsuna…" The voice continued._

_ I don't know who this Katsuna is! Stop saying this girl's name! She isn't anywhere here!_

"_Katsuna…wake up…" The voice stated and I felt my eyes gravitate towards a figure that stood above me, "Katsuna…"_

_ Katsuna? Who are you? Who was this woman? Why did my heart hurt when I looked to her?_

"_M-M…" My voice let out, was I trying to say something, "Mother…"_

_ Mother? Is that who this woman was? And if she was my mother…was I Katsuna?_

"_Katsuna…" Her bright smile grew, "My…Look how beautiful you have become…" She paused lightly and my eyes felt weak again, "No don't go just yet…"_

_ Go? Was I headed somewhere? _

"_I am sorry to have put you through so much pain…" Her sweet voice said gaining my attention again, "I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to protect you…I wish I could have told you everything before I left, I wish I would have known so I could have prepared you for my untimely departure…"_

"_Mother…" I felt my lips move, "Mother…"_

"_I do however, want you to know how much I love you, Katsuna…" Her voice continued and my eyes widened, "I never meant to leave you all alone in this world…But your friends, have given you your own home…I am happy that you have met such wonderful people." She smiled, "But I might as well…get on with it…You see the reason that you are here and are not in a better place is because of your necklace."_

_ My tired eyes gravitated to my necklace. The heart shaped necklace, Kingdom Hearts. _

"_In order to free you from your burden…" She smiled and I turned back to her, "I was able to give you something that would free you from Kingdom Hearts forever. No longer will you be hunted, or forgotten…You can be you, Katsuna…Just you. No princess, no duties…Just Katsuna…" She paused, "I gave you that, in hopes that when your heart was taken from you, that you could go back to the world with a new heart…I have given you a new light, freeing your heart from the darkness of Kingdom Hearts, reverting you back into who you were. Guard it well…my love."_

"_Mother…" I felt warm tears come down my face, I remembered everything now, "Mother…"_

"_I hope that you get to live a life free of the darkness, free from Kingdom Hearts." She lightly kissed me on the forehead, "But the time is near…" The light became brighter, "You must go now. You have a new life waiting for you…But I will always be near you…And when you finally see the sun, know that I am by your side, watching it with you, every step of the way…"_

"_Mother!" I yelled out as my body finally moved. It stood up as I turned to her. She lightly began to walk away as the light became brighter, "Mother I love you! And know that every time I see the stars, I will be thinking of you!" She stopped and turned around to me, "I will look every night, before I go to bed, and I know that you will be looking down on me! So don't be worried anymore mother! I will live a good life…I will see the sun and I will be with my friends…"_

"_I know Katsuna…" Her arms went around my neck and before she disappeared with the light, she said, "I know…"_

. . .

What was that beautiful sound? It sounded like ocean waves reaching the surface. Like they were trying to reach me. And why was I warm, so warm. There was warmth around my back and to my side. I felt the wind lightly play with my hair. Where was I?

Was it all just a dream? Was it just a far off memory? Or a scattered dream? Mother, no it was real. She was real. Everything that had happened was real. I had lost my heart but my mother saved me. She made sure that I could live somewhere, in peace with no more pain.

I let my eyes slowly open to look up at the purplish sky. What kind of world was this? I slowly sat up and looked to see that I had fallen lightly onto this sand. Was I on a beach? However, my eyes caught on to the new dress I was wearing. It was pure white and it flowed all the way down to my ankles. The sleeves flowed around my arms until my wrists, where a thin black line material was stitched onto the dress. There was a box neckline that barely rested upon the tops of my breasts. After my breasts was a black ribbon that was tied at the front. Around my neck was a red ribbon, once I had recognized, tied as a chocker necklace. I saw my mother's necklace still wrapped around my neck, she freed me from my darkness huh? My silver hair flowed all around with the wind, being free from its braid and ending a bit after the middle of my back.

"Mother…" I smiled as I looked to my left and my eyes widened.

There was a beautiful ocean with a big yellow circle beyond it. The ocean gleamed in happiness in the warmth of the circle while the sky was tainted different colors to wish it goodbye. I felt the tears come into my eyes but I didn't stop them.

"It's…" The tears fell down my cheeks as I went up to a palm tree, lightly leaning against it, "The sun…" I smiled as I felt my mother's presence with me, "Mother…I finally got to see the sun…"

I lightly gripped onto my necklace, smiling as I looked off into the ocean. Suddenly to surprise me, I saw four other people on the beach as well. My eyes widened when I saw Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey, all looking towards the sun in sadness. Did something happen? Just as I was about to go ask them my eyes caught onto something in the sky, two meteors falling from the sky.

"Wait…" I looked closer, "Sora! Riku!"

They smashed into the water, creating a large splash. I held my hand to my mouth, wondering if they were going to be okay. But soon, I saw both of them surface and I smiled. Thank goodness.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi let out and I wanted to go join her, but for now I'd let her be happy for their return.

Sora waved lightly at her before he began to lightly swim over to her. Riku followed suit shortly after. Man, Kairi and Sora really looked cute together. I wonder if they liked each other, who am I kidding, they probably do. Suddenly, Goofy and Donald charged at Sora and jumped on him, throwing him back into the water. I chuckled lightly as Mickey ran into Riku, but Riku was able to hold himself up. I wonder, was I really allowed to be here?

"Don't be silly…" I whispered to myself as I watched Sora look up to Kairi, happy that he was back with her, "Will…Riku be like that for me?"

I smiled as I walked out from behind the palm tree, allowing the wind to embrace me. I looked to Riku as he stared at Sora and Kairi, with Mickey as his side. I took a step closer to the ocean and I saw Mickey lightly look to me. His eyes widened but I put a finger to my lips, telling him to keep me a secret. He nodded and waved me over. I felt a smile come upon my face as I ran towards the ocean. I noticed that Kairi and Sora had taken notice to me. Riku had noticed their looks and looked to me just as I jumped onto him.

"Riku!" I smiled happily as my arms went around his neck and I happily began to laugh, "Riku!"

"K-Katsuna! But…" Riku looked to me as if I was fake.

"I'm real dummy." I smiled to him, "I'm here."

"But how!?" Riku's eyes became red, "How were you…I held you in my arms-"

"My mother…" I began and his eyes widened. I lightly touched my necklace as my feet began to get cold from the water, "She…She brought me back, Riku…She freed me from my darkness."

"So…from your heartless?" Mickey asked as I nodded.

"Katsuna…" Riku put his arms around me and he squeezed me lightly. My eyes widened but I smiled, "I…I love you too…"

"Huh?" I felt my face turn beat red, "R-Riku!"

"You said that you loved me when you died…" He began and I watched him closely, "But you didn't give me time to say anything back…"

"Oh…Riku…"

He let me out of the hug and before I realized it his lips were on mine. I felt my body freeze, my hands shook like crazy. But as I relaxed, my eyes closed and my hands fell upon his chest. I felt his arm tighten around my back and I swear I could hear Sora hollering for us. Doesn't he have his own girl to kiss? Once Riku let me go he looked away with a blush upon his face.

"I don't want to lose you again, Katsuna…So please stay by my side for now on." Riku said as I nodded.

"Riku…" I smiled lightly, "Thank you…"

"Huh?" He paused, "For what?"

"For giving me the light you see now…" I mentioned the light in my heart as I put my hands around his, "I saw the sun…"

"Yeah…" He turned to it, "It is pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah and it's warm…" I looked to his hands, "It's full of light…And it made me feel safe no matter what…" He turned to me as I stared at him, "And I'll love it always…"

"Katsuna…"

So this is where my story ends mother, but it really is only beginning. The life here with Riku and Sora and Kairi…Nothing could make this leave my side. I had Riku by me no matter the consequences. And I knew that he was filled with light, no matter what people had said. I smiled as we all stared off into the sun. This island, brought me my destiny.

Thank You


End file.
